


Migraines Hurt

by MGirl113



Series: DEH Sickfics [9]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on Dear Evan Hansen, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy Bonding, Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy Get Along, Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy Reconciliation, Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen) Deserves Better, Connor-centric, Dear Evan Hansen References, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Light Angst, POV Connor, Sick Character, Sick Connor, Sick Connor Murphy, Sick! Connor Murphy, Sickfic, sick! connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl113/pseuds/MGirl113
Summary: Connor spends his whole day in pain from an upcoming migraine and does something he regrets. (Fluffy Zoe and Connor sibling bonding)





	Migraines Hurt

Connor had never had a migraine before. He'd heard that they were really shitty though. He remembered when his dad used to get migraines, and he'd yell and no one would dare get near except his mother who'd try to give him medication. It looked painful.

So when Connor started feeling a weird stiffness in his neck, similar to the ones his father always complained about, he hoped it would go away. He took an Advil and went to school, praying for the best.

During the car ride, he tried to lay his head on the base of the window but it only worsened the pain by smacking his temple against it every time they hit a bump in the road. By the time they got to school he now had a full on headache.

Wobbling out of the car, he felt a wave of dizziness as his shaky legs hit the pavement. He didn't have time to shake himself out of the haze before his boyfriend came bounding towards him.

"Hey, Con!" Evan smiled, seeing his boyfriend step out of the car. Running up to him, he tackled him in a bear hug. "How are you?"

The slight impact cause Connor to wince, a dull throb delivering a small beat to his temple. "Good, good."

Evan frowned to himself, pulling away. "Something wrong?"

Connor smiled tiredly, seeing the concern etched in his boyfriend's face. "I'm fine, Rosebud. I just have a small headache. I'll be fine."

"Mm... okay," he hummed. "I'm watching you though. Any sign you're feeling bad and I'm dragging you back to bed." He smirked, poking Connor in the chest.

The taller one smiled. "Drag me? You wish!" he chuckled. "I'd like to see you try."

Evan raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Suddenly, his arms were around Connor's waist and he hoisted his boyfriend into the air.

"EVAN!!" Connor shrieked, both out of shock that his boyfriend was so strong, but also out of discomfort because the sudden force had his head spinning.

Evan giggled, setting him down. Pressing a quick kiss to his hand, Evan sped off and waved, "Love you, see you in class!"

Connor couldn't help the huge grin on his face, cheeks flushed. His moment of lovesickness was soiled when a sharp pain invaded his left eye. He grimaced, letting out a small whine as he pressed down on his head.

This might be a long day.

*********

"Mr. Murphy, if this class is really that boring for you," the teacher snarled, after seeing him yawn for the 5th time in the span of 2 minutes, "you can show yourself out. Thank you."

"Sorry, Miss Medda..." Connor sighed sadly. It wasn't his fault. He had suddenly gotten a huge wave of fatigue and couldn't stop yawning. He loved Miss Medda's class, but he just couldn't focus.

As she babbled on about the newsboy strike of 1989, trying to not let his eyes droop, he focused on the slideshow, he blinked and suddenly the whiteboard was waving around like the tide.

Connor panicked. Shifting his eyes back and forth, he realized he couldn't see out of his peripheral vision. His breaths quickened, was he going fucking blind?

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to undo whatever this living hell was. But when he closed them, all he could see were bright lights like a bomb going off in the distance.

Suddenly there were hands on him. He jolted forward, slightly scared and claustrophobic. He looked up and sloppily made out the face of his teacher.

"Connor? Connor can you hear me, hun?" she asked in concern. She had approached him after he had started hyperventilating and blinking rapidly. "Connor Murphy? Blink twice if you can hear me."

He shook his head in distress before blinking twice slowly. Tears started to prickle in his eyes. She frowned sympathetically. She lifted him out of his seat and guided him to the door by the shoulders. "Let's get you to the office, dear."

He trembled but nodded as they made their way down the hallway. 

The rest of the time in the office was a daze, but he remembered laying down and closing his eyes before falling into a much-needed sleep.

**********

When Connor was woken up by the nurse with a guilty look on her face as she tapped his shoulder.

When she moved her head aside, the blinding burn of the light made his eyes sting.

"I-I'm really sorry," she frowned, recognizing her as Ms. Fleming, the school nurse. "But when I called your parents they said you can't go home... or stay in the office."

Connor's face fell. "I-It's okay... I can- I can get up," he assured her weakly. He hoisted himself up on his hands, wincing at his throbbing head. "I'm-"

He stumbled forward, suddenly losing his balance as he fell ungracefully into Ms. Flemings' arms. "Oh my! Poor thing... Are you sure that... Maybe I should call them back-"

"N-No," Connor stopped her, getting back on his feet to the best of his abilities. "It's okay. Thank you though," he smiled.

She grinned back sadly. "Alright. Why don't you head over to lunch now."

He nodded tiredly. "Kay."

When he reached the cafeteria, lunch had just recently started. The most he could do was get some water to try and clear his head, but he was in no mood to eat. He'd felt nauseous all day and couldn't stand to try and hold anything down.

Sitting down at the table, his sudden presence notified Alana, Zoe, Jared, and Evan.

"Where were you, Connor? We were worried sick!" Alana exclaimed.

"I wasn't," Jared rolled his eyes playfully.

"Save it, Kleinman," Connor replied, pointing at him with his water bottle before uncapping it and taking a chug.

After a few minutes, everyone went back to their usual chatter. Connor though, was not in the mood to socialize by any means. Never until now had he realized how fucking loud the cafeteria was. People fighting and screaming, lunch trays being dropped, but most and worst of all, his friends right around him.

Having enough, he decided to put in his headphones. Not to listen to music, but for some relief from the unbearable noise. Now with the sound muted to a certain degree, he closed his eyes and relaxed.

It didn't last for long. No more than a 15 minutes or so went by before his left earbud was ripped out by Jared and he was screaming in his ear the lyrics to some rap song they all liked. Connor's eyes shot open and he let out a small shriek, hopefully not loud enough for anyone to hear. 

"Jesus Christ!! What the fuck!!?" Connor exclaimed. 

"Oh, nothing! JUST PLAYING YOUR GODDAMN FAVORITE SONG!!!!"

With that, Zoe, Alana, Jared, and (shyly) Evan all started belting the words to the loudest fucking song in the world. (no offense intended its just a joke :'3)

"WE JUST WANNA PARTY- PARTY JUST FOR YOU!! WE JUST WANT THE MONEY-MONEY JUST FOR Y-"

Connor tried to calmly tell him to stop. He really did. But eventually, the ringing and pain in his ears became way too much. His left temple and eye started throbbing and overcome with sharp and white pain. He opened his eyes and couldn't see anything but moving colors. He couldn't take it anymore. He slammed his hand on the table, and breathing heavily, he stood up and screamed:

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT, WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP!!?" he screamed, clutching his forehead in his hands. He squeezed his eyes tightly, grunting in pain. He felt like someone was hammering nails into his skull. 

He opened his eyes and looked forward only to catch a glimpse of the terrified faces of his friends. Mouths agape and eyes wide, they looked genuinely scared of him.

He was quick to apologize, but before he could get the first frantic "sorry" out, Zoe interrupted him.

"Well Jesus, Connor. If you're really that sick of us, I don't even know why I try," she hissed. If he squinted hard enough, he could've sworn he saw tears in her eyes, but it hurt too much to focus his them. Everything was a blur. His sight wavered dramatically and he staggered to support himself on the table, just glimpsing up as he saw them all leave.

Crumbing into his seat, he dropped his head in his hands and groaned in pain- both physical and emotional. He tied to tell himself it wasn't his fault- that the bright lights and loud noises were driving him to lash out, and he was in pain, he shouldn't be beating himself up. But soon the lunch bell rang and he dragged himself up to his next class, the dark thoughts clouding his mind.

He didn't know what to do. He needed to go home, but Zoe was mad at him. Plus, his parents would never be happy with him if hey knew he skipped school and spent the day at home alone. They probably thought he'd set a fire and burn down the house.

His only option was to make it through the day. 

*********

Connor didn't care anymore. He didn't care that he was sleeping through all of his classes. He didn't care that Zoe wasn't home yet. He didn't care that he was gonna be in huge trouble when his parents came home tomorrow. He just didn't care. 

Somehow he'd made it home. He got a random person to take him to his house... Veronica Sewers or whatever... she was nice. He stumbled through the front door and sat down on the couch immediately, 

Face down, he clutched his head and whimpered. Why was his skull trying to kill him? It had been unbearable before but now, it was even worse. Just a constant state of pain in his temples. 

He groaned loudly, thankful no one could hear. Limbs all sprawled out in different directions, he wiped his oncoming tears. He tried to tell himself it was just because he was in pain. But in reality, his head wasn't the only place he hurt. His heart was throbbing knowing he had yelled at his friends- his boyfriend- his sister... He hadn't yelled at her like that in years. He felt awful. The absolute look of fear on his face reminded him of all the horrible things he did to her in the past. True, he'd gotten better. SO much better. But it still hurt knowing this was a reminder of his dark past.

%^&#@*&)@^#&#@^&#@

Suddenly, Connor felt the worst pain he'd ever felt. It felt like the inside of his skull was on fire and someone was trying to put it out with a hammer. Out of nowhere, his face, neck, and ears stung with a burning sensation.

He screamed. Falling from the couch on to the floor, he clutched his head in his hand in agony, tears streaming down his face and aggravating his sensitive skin. Gasping and crying out in pain, he squeezed his eyes shut to rid himself of the unbearable light coming from the peek in the curtains.

There was pulsing. He could hear his heart pounding in his ear. Everything hurt.

He felt like he was dying. This was the most pain he'd ever felt in his life. His head was about to explode. The pounding in his head wasn't stopping and no one was here. He was left writhing in pain on the living room floor crying and screaming...

Alone.

He let out one more pained scream before a wave of dizziness and fatigue washed over him and he couldn't keep his eyes open. With tears in his eyes, Connor passed out on the ground.

********

"I really think you should go home, Zoe."

Zoe huffed in response, idly stirring her ice cream. "Why should I? He's just gonna yell at me more..."

Zoe, Alana, Evan, and Jared were sitting at A'La Mode trying to comfort Zoe and coax her in to going home. 

"C'mon. Connor can be an asshole sometimes but he wouldn't yell at you like that," Jared frowned. "At least... not again," he shrugged.

"Yeah, well he did," Zoe growled. Jared almost cowered away at the coldness of her voice. "God, it just fucking sucks! What happened today? It was so out of nowhere!"

"It startled us all, Zoe. But its okay," Alana, placed a hand on her shoulder, frowning when she just shrugged it off. Retreating her arm, she continued, "When you get home I'm sure he'll have calmed down and you and him can sort this out in an orderly matter."

"For the last time, I don't want to go home, okay?" she whined, her voice breaking as she became more upset. "I'm not going to. i don't want to see him."

"B-But Zoe, he probably feels bad too," Evan commented quietly. "He never yells at you anym-"

Zoe slammed her hands down on the table. "WELL HE FUCKING DID!! THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT THAT, HANSEN!!?" After screaming (thank god they were the only ones in the shop) she let her head rest in her hands and sighed. "I-I know its not his fault... it just sucks. I'm sorry Evan."

"Its not your fault either. He was just in pain today, what with the headache-"

"Wait, what?" Zoe piped up. "Pain? Headache? What are you talking about?"

"O-Oh, um..." Evan stammered. "I- yeah. he said he had a headache this morning, b-but I don't know if it was really bad, but I guess its-"

"Shit..." Zoe cut him off, rubbing her temples in frustration. "I'm such a jerk..."

"You're not. You didn't know," He tried to console her. 

"We should go home and check on him," Alana suggested. The others nodded and hummed in agreement, walking out of the small store.

When they entered the home, there were no lights on, save for the light from the curtains. The first room from the entrance of the house is the kitchen, which connects to the living room. The group was about to head upstairs to Connor's room when they heard a soft groan from the living room. Cautiously walking over, they gasped when they saw Connor laying on his side, softly crying in his sleep. Why was he sleeping? Why was he crying?

The others were still in their confusion. Zoe gulped, taking a couple steps forward and crouching down next to him. She tapped him on the shoulder lightly. When she received no response, she started shaking his shoulder. "Connor? Connor are you okay? Why are you on the floor?"

He whimpered in his sleep, then his eyelids fluttered open. Seeing Zoe, he gasped. "Z-Zoe..."

"Connor. Is everything okay?" She asked, helping him get up to his feet.

"I-I-I..."

Suddenly, he stood up and bolted to the bathroom next to the kitchen counter. Without warning, retching sounds came from the open door, leaving his friends to stare in concern.

Alana slowly walked over to the bathroom, just as Connor flushed the toilet. He didn't move from his position though. He stayed in his crouched over position with his head in his arms. With the lights off, his shoulder trembled as he took deep, shaky breaths.

"Connor?" she asked. She was met with silence, so she made her way in and switched the lights on. She shrieked and stumbled back when Connor yelled in response.

"FUCK! Alana, turn the lights off!! TURN THE LIGHTS OFF!! PLEASE!! FUCK!!-"

"AH! Okay! Okay!" She yipped. Quickly turning the lights back off, Connor sighed in relief, but still was in pain.

"Connor... What was that?" Jared asked, slowly approaching with the others.

"Uggghnnnn... I-Its too bright," he whimpered, hands covering his eyes. "F-F-Fucking hurts..." he squinted his eyes to take a small look at his friends crowded around him. They all looked so sad and worried and... guilty.

"Where's Evan?"

The group parted down the middle and Evan stepped forward, giving an awkward wave. "H-Hi..."

Connor whined, achingly extending his hands towards him and making grabby fingers. "C'mere. I fell really bad..."

Evan hummed, 'aw,'-ing in his mind. He walked towards him, cradling him in his arms and carrying him to the couch. When he settled into the cushions with a content sigh, Evan spoke: "What happened?"

"I think I got a migraine," Connor told them. They frowned deeper, but he continued- "I had a mild headache this morning, but throughout the day it started hurting even more, and the sound and light hurt so fucking bad..." he whimpered. "A-And when I got home suddenly everything just exploded out of nowhere and it was unbearably painful. It felt like my skull was trying to shrink itself. I was kind of just laying there on the ground for 45 minutes or an hour until it ended and you guys got here."

When he finished, everyone looked devastated. How could this have happened to their friend and they couldn't even see it? They felt awful. Especially Zoe. She whispered, "That's why you yelled at us. We were being loud and making your headache even worse..." she scooted towards him.

"Maybe, but its okay. You didn't know. I shouldn't have yelled," he comforted her, taking her hand in his own.

"I-I..." she stammered, looking at him with glassy eyes. He gave her a small smile, before warm tears broke their way through her eyes and she let out a loud sob, burying her face in his shoulder. "I-I'm SO SORRY FOR HURTING YOU!!" She cried intensely clutching his hoodie balled in her fists. Connor gasped in surprise, but then let his shoulders sink, rubbing circles on her shaking back. 

It was okay. They weren't hurting anymore.


End file.
